AG116
}} Pacifidlog Jam (Japanese: 混戦、混乱！ポケモンコンテスト・キナギ大会！（後編） Disorderly Melee! Pokémon Contest - Convention! (Part Two)) is the 116th episode of the , and the 390th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 24, 2005, in the United Kingdom on February 1, 2006 and in the United States on April 8, 2006. Blurb The second round of the Pacifidlog Contest begins! Erica and her Jynx face a suspiciously familiar team—the Jester and Meowth. Meowth is afraid of Jynx, so the Jester orders him to use Transform. Meowth disguises himself as a Sunflora, then a Kirlia, and finally a Wailord, but the scam is uncovered. The Jester reveals herself as Jessie and Team Rocket tries to snatch Jynx, but its Hyper Beam puts a stop to that! Erica jealously watches Joshua and Houndoom battle May and Skitty. The winner depends on which attack is stronger: Houndoom's Flamethrower or Skitty's Blizzard! They're well-matched, but Houndoom finally stumbles. With time up, May is ahead of Joshua in the points. On the final contest stage, Erica realizes May and Joshua both gave it their best. That matters more than petty jealousy, so Erica apologizes and shakes May's hand. Once their battle starts, Skitty has a hard time with Jynx's attacks so May decides to use Assist again and again, with mixed results... and she's running out of time! But Skitty's Assist finally comes up with Fire Spin, an attack that Jynx is weak against, giving May the advantage she needs to win! Afterward, Erica and Joshua promise to keep training separately so they can become great rivals as well as great partners. May and her friends say goodbye, then it's off to the Grand Festival and the Hoenn League! Plot The second round of the Pacifidlog Town Pokémon Contest is about to get underway, and is outside the Contest Hall his to use . It succeeds, but gets a bit carried away. The second round begins with Erica and her up against Jessie in disguise and . The match begins with Jynx using . Meowth dodges and uses , but Jynx appears to have a crush on Meowth, and Meowth responds by running in fear. Jynx gets ready to finish the battle with a , but Meowth takes everyone by complete surprise by using and turning into , though it is a fake move devised by James before the match. As a fake Sunflora, Meowth uses by throwing a handful of leaves at Jynx. Jynx counters this with . Getting worried, Jessie tells Meowth to use Transform again. This time it becomes a fake . Jynx tries another Lovely Kiss. Meowth attempts to dodge and use a fake , but trips and accidentally dodges the attack anyway. , Max, and the Contest Judges start to think that something strange is going on. Even more worried, Jessie tells Meowth to use Transform again. In response Meowth somehow manages to pull out a full-sized costume. Erica notes that a Wailord would have a really hard time without water to swim in, so she has Jynx use . Meowth starts to get scared, and accidentally scratches a hole in the Wailord costume. This causes the costume to fly around the room as air escapes from the costume. That's when everyone realizes that they have been tricked, and the judges rule that the performance is illegal and Jessie is disqualified. Jessie and James respond by revealing their true identities and taking Jynx. As they launch a net at Jynx, it easily counters with Psychic, trapping in their own net. Angry at Team Rocket, Erica has Jynx send them blasting off again with a Hyper Beam. The second match of the round is and her versus and his . Houndoom opens with , but Skitty dodges and uses . Skitty attempts to follow that up with a , but Houndoom dodges and uses . Skitty recovers and uses , which Houndoom successfully counters with . Houndoom uses another Swift, and Skitty counters with , producing a Razor Leaf that cancels out Swift, then follows it up with Tackle. Skitty tries another Double Slap, but Houndoom counters with Shadow Ball again. Houndoom uses Flamethrower again, with Skitty trying its Blizzard again to counter. The two moves are equally matched against each other for over thirty seconds, before the moves cause an explosion that knock Houndoom over, which is all May needs to win the match. Next the final round begins with May and Skitty versus Erica and Jynx. Skitty opens with Tackle, which Jynx counters with and follows up with . Jynx then attempts to end the match with Blizzard, but Skitty is able to get back up. Skitty uses Assist and produces a that traps Jynx. Skitty uses Assist and gets another Razor Leaf, but it only succeeds in freeing Jynx from the String Shot. Jynx again uses Psychic and tries to use Blizzard while Skitty is trapped, but Skitty counters with Assist, but it produces String Shot which is useless against the Blizzard. With yet another Assist, Skitty produces a which Jynx counters with Psychic. May continues to have faith in Assist and has Skitty use it again, which this time creates a powerful . With one last Assist, Skitty manages to create a attack, which Jynx counters with Hyper Beam, but it fails and Jynx takes a direct hit from the Fire Spin. Skitty ends the battle with Tackle, and May is declared the winner. Then the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta, presents May the Pacifidlog Ribbon, her fifth overall. With five Contest Ribbons under her belt, May now qualifies for the Grand Festival, and she looks forward to competing for the title of Top Coordinator. Major events * wins the and earns her fifth Ribbon, securing her a place in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Erica * * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * s Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Erica's) * ( 's) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) * (recap) Trivia * A part of Jessie and Erica's battle somewhat mimics 's appeal during the previous episode. , as a , "used" , which was frozen by Erica's 's . During May's Appeal, she asked her to use , which turned into Razor Leaf. She then asked it to use to freeze the leaves. * This is already the fourth time when Meowth is dressed as a Sunflora. ** This is also the second time Meowth dresses up as a , the previous time being in Do I Hear a Ralts?. * While is correct in the Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment, is also technically strong against its own type, due to moves being good against types. Errors * During May and Erica's battle, the camera zooms out from the scoreboard several times to reveal a bit of the clock that shows less than 0:40 (and more than 0:20) every time starting from very beginning of the battle. * After the first successful attack from at the beginning of May and Erica's battle, her health bar is not full, although Jynx had not received any damage at the moment. * When the camera is panning up on the Kirlia Meowth, the extra straight paper is not shown, yet it is shown before and after this shot. * At the very end, when they are waving goodbye, May and Max switch spots. * May commands Skitty to dodge a , which is successful, despite Swift always being a definite hit. In other words, it can never be evaded. * 's hits May's Skitty with . However, Skitty is a and it should be unaffected by moves. * The announcer says that May "starts the battle" with Skitty's , even though the battle had been going for a while before that. * When Joshua's Houndoom uses its attacks, it says its Japanese name for the whole episode like the previous episode. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon is super effective against its own type? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |he=מרקחת פסיפידלוג |hi=May की आखरी रिबन |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 116 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which May gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Alles oder nichts! (Staffel 8) es:EP393 fr:AG116 ja:AG編第116話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第116集